


Heart ~ 221B*

by BlackMorgan



Series: 221B's [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMorgan/pseuds/BlackMorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 221B without the B ~ There’s love that comes upon you sudden like, there’s love that grows, and then there’s love that consumes you until your heart wants to explode. And though he’ll deny it, John Watson understands this last kind of love best of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart ~ 221B*

There’s love that comes upon you sudden like, there’s love that grows, and then there’s love that consumes you until your heart wants to explode. And though he’ll deny it, John Watson understands this last kind of love best of all.

If you ask him, he’ll admit his chest fluttered the first time he saw the tall, lanky man with the careless curls, swelled when Sherlock deduced his whole life story in one swift exhale, and pounded against his ribcage all through their ridiculous _dinner_ at Angelo’s.

He’ll tell you how much he wanted to kiss that ceaseless mouth, for days, months, years, spend the rest of his life with a man he’d just met, barely knows. And he’ll tell you how he waited for Sherlock to say, _“yes”_ to make space between those lips for words of love, to leave an invitation at the errant corners of his crooked smiles.

In the end, it took a fall to do that and a crack across two hearts that was so wide, almost all the life worth living bled out.

He looks back now, they both do, from the tangle of arms and legs and wanting skin that binds them whole and kisses across the seam where the cracks have sealed. Yes, this kind of love, John Watson knows best of all.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For _Livia-Carica. ___A belated little 221B about love to celebrate a birth and a homecoming. Art from Livia’s gorgeous[Tangled](http://livia-carica.tumblr.com/post/13351932726/tangled-so-after-i-did-sleep-i-had-the-idea-to-do#notes<br%20/>)
> 
>  
> 
> _*A 221B is a fic that consists of exactly two hundred and twenty one words, the last word beginning with a "b." The name refers to the flat shared by Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson, at the address 221B Baker Street, in London._


End file.
